war of the crests:Sins VS Sovereigns
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: This story will be done using anyone's OC's I cant start till i have enough characters so please leave some rated M so feel free to leave any kind of character.NO GOOD CRESTS LEFT and the evil crests are in the forum page.was the new digidestined.
1. the forum page

Here is the forum page for my latest story I have no new character ideas so i though I'd ask everyone else for their characters ideas

I'll need 19 digidestined and 7 villains and 6 top villains

the seven villains will each have a crest of their own specifically these ones their partners will become the sin digimon at mega but your digimon partner can be whatever as rookie, champion and ultimate there are only these villain crests left.

Pride

Envy

Wrath

Sloth

Gluttony

every digimon fan knows the digidestined crests but just in case they are-Courage,Friendship,Love,Knowledge,Reliability,Kindness,Sincerity,Hope and Light

and finally the 4 side characters will be the elite digidestined of the sovereigns and will get a special crest

Destiny-Azulongmon

Fate-Zhuqiaomon

Defiance-Ebowumon

Strength-Baihumon

most of these are taken all that's left is knowledge.

six people will get the role of being the very top villians the ones who get to be human partners to _the _Dark Masters, Devimon and Myotismon and the greatest villain in this fic who gets to partnered to Ogudomon the ruler of sin and they will get these crests

Insanity-Puppetmon

Vanity-Piedmon

Neglect-MetalSeadramon

Darkness-Devimon

Despair-Machinedramon

Cruelty-Myotismon

Sin-Ogudomon

but again most these are taken now all that's left is Darkness and Vanity.

thanks leave your OC in a review set like this

Name:

Age:

Crest:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Partner:

Partner's Personality:

Love Interest(Oc Only):

thanks feel free t leave as many OC's as you feel and not all may be chosen for the crest they picked but I will ask if I can change it so please no anonymous reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2: welcome

A few opening characters for the stroy to show the mains from the little angel and AriaPhoneix thanks you two for the character tell me if I didn't get em how you thought they'd be and I'll re-write them till i get em right

Kuro Amashi and Maria Kanta

A 16 year old girl with Short light curly blonde hair and grey eyes with pale skin wearing a Blue summer dress and a white cardigan with white sandals and a silver carm braclet and silver locket laid on her family's sofa sketchpad in her lap and pencils in hand and cat on the sofa, the TV had a random music channel on she was sketching her digimon partner Gatomon who was curled up on the sofa snugly she was about to finish her sketch until the door bell rang making her loose her concentration and make a long black line through the sketch "oh my god. Gatomon someones here." she said as she stood up and Gatomon stretched out on the sofa she walked up to her door and opened it to her best friend Kuro Amashi he had Black hair to his shoulders he had olive toned skin and green eyes standing 6'0. He wore a Green teeshirt then black leather jacket black jeans and black converse,"Hey Maria, Hey Gato I have a feeling your'e pissed at me _why_?" he asked looking at his friend's face "you wanna know why I'm pissed? You ruined my sketch of Gato" she said to him as he smiled sheepishly "um Gabumon help me out of this _please._" he said to someone who was out of Maria's sight as he asked the person a small blue and white wolf digimon walked out into her sight "sorry Kuro I don't think I can your gonna have to face her." he said scratching the back of his head as Kuro smiled sheepishly "if you apologize then I'll let you off" she said as Gabumon walked past her to talk to Gatomon, apologizing her as he went past _"Sorry Maria for making you ruin your work" _Kuro said in a robotic tone as she crossed her arms "that's not an apology Kuro you aren't getting inside until you apologize properly" she said standing straight in-front of him blocking his entry as he sighed deeply and leaned in on her kissing her on the cheek "I'm sorry Maria. Now can I come in?" he said as he smirked watching Maria turn a dark shade of red as she nodded and they both walked in Maria's shade not going down.

After Maria's shade had gone down Kuro suggested going out with the digimon, Maria said yes and the group of four went to town Gatomon being able to pass as a cat and Gabumon passing off as a rare breed of dog. Maria and Kuro walked by a group of pretty girls and Kuro tried to hit on them inly to be shut up by Maria slapping him on the back of the head "hey you have to stop doing that Kuro" she warned as he smiled sheepishly "why do you care anyway? You _jealous_?" he teased as Maria's shade of red returned Kuro smirking at her until Gatomon jumped at him and smacked him in the chest "leave her alone Kuro" she warned staring daggers at him as Maria picked her cat digimon up and whispered in her ear "Gatomon no dont hurt him I actually am a _bit_ jealous" she admitted as Gatomon smirked then looked at Kuro apologetically "sorry Kuro you know I'm protective of Maria" she said scratching the back of her head as Maria's shade went down "so can we go now Kuro?" Gabumon asked who'd been sitting down on the side walk since the girls had walked by the three had accepted and carried on walking.

Thanks for the characters AriaPhoenix for your OC's I'm gonna enjoy writing em please tell me if I got them wrong and I'll re-write the chapter or I'll put the details I'm missing in.


	3. Chapter 3:My first Villain

A/n-Thought I'd introduce a villain to start the whole agenda of the sin crests and thank you uh anonymous yet again love to know your real name so I can thank you properly.

* * *

><p>The crest of Neglect<p>

The club was packed completely but to any man in that crowd only one person would stand out _Miyaki Akatsutsumi _ she wore a Tight blue tank top that ended right before her belly button,her black mini skirt and expensive sandles helping her blue nail polish and blue bracelets stand out despite being 17 she still caught the eye of any man she walked by the odd one took his chances the only one who took her fancy was Kira Isamu he seemed innocent enough he had spiky light brown hair blue eyes dressed in a casual white shirt and jeans "hey" she began trying to make her plan work perfectly as he responded with the same word "so can I buy you a drink?" he asked trying to get on her good side as she accepted he simply biught her a cheap-ish drink for her and an even cheaper one for himself "so my name's Rika and your's?" she said trying to appear freindly taking a sip of her drink"My names Kira" he said as Miyaki already finished her drink and pulled a pen out and scribled down on a beer mat then sliding it over to him as he read it over

_Rika Mutasya_

_01226 378112_

her fake name and number was enough to fool Kira she decided to move ahead with her plan and leaned in to whisper in his ear her hands around his waist "uh I have to go now but call me" ahw said taking her hands from his waist as she walked away as she left outside she looked at her hand Kira's wallet and credit cards "so so easy" she said looking at the ocean near the club "men such easy tools for my own gain in this case maybe a 150 bucks gain" she said sitting near the waters edge seeing something gldenswim past she edged her face closer to the water the folden figure moved closer to her as she brgan to wonder a large sea serpent burst out it's grey hair flowing out of his golden armor "and you are _what?_" she asked looking at the gold armored serpent "I am MetalSeadramon and I have a proposition for you" he said in a deep gruff voice "you're a man right?" she said after hearing his voice "Digimon aren't divided into genders so I am neither male or female" it said in it's tone as Miyaki scoffed "I suppose if you are not male then I'll listen to you but talk quickly" she said as MetalSeadramon laughed at her arrogance "you are really full of your self when it comes to men but that's what a person like you would act like Miyaki Akatsutsumi aged 17 we have been watching you for a long time 9 years exactly since you here raped by your now convicted father since then you have tret men like dirt using them for what you want then leaving them them with no ties you neglect them and you where neglected by your mother who over looked what your father did and that is why my master Ogudomon wants you to wield the crest of neglect then you can rule every man on earth with a golden metallic lizard ME!" he shouted as Miyaki took his proposition to thought _"rule every man on earth? _I'll do it" she accepted as MetalSeadramon used his laser on his nose to fire a pure black beam at miyaki the explosion enveloping MetalSeadramon and her teleporting them to the digital world.

* * *

><p>An-to Whoever gave me the OC please tell me if i ot the villain right if not I can re-write it


	4. Chapter 4:sorry for the wait

A/n-Thanks ShipperBoyx for the OC's and the second one doesn't have much detail in it I want to save the back story for later in the fic and this is to The Little Angel I've had to give up ur OC's sorry but cant read what they're like you've blocked PM's so I cant check em sorry and there are no good crests left now but there are some villain crests left the remaining ones are in the new revised forum page.

The Spirit of Death and the crest of friendship

In the digital world desert plains a small group of Meramon stood against one of the most deadly digimon ever Dexmon Dexmon looked like a massive wire frame in armour with wings and everyone knows what Meramon look like technically Dexmon isn't a digimon it a massive virus without a digi-core no digi-core no digimon so it's a sentient virus that only exists to destroy other Digi-core (a digi-core is kinda a digimon's heart so Dexmon has no heart.)

"you Meramon are simple champion's how do you plan to beat me?"

"we may be champions but we have one thing you dont a DIGI-CORE Magma Blast!" the Meramon's leader said as the group all launched their molten blasts at Dexmon each attack making contact but doing as much damage as cinders would

"stop it you tickling me let me show you a real attack **Process F!**" Dexmon roared it's wing now glowing a deep black as the Meramon all fell to the ground on their knees clutching where a human heart would be as they clutched their chests there data began to scatter and warp before finally bursting into data and flames the leader one still knelt on the floor

"You Bitch" he said angered as his data burst out in flames

"That was way too easy I want a challenge **Process O!**" it yelled it's attack it's armor glowing white along with it's wings and the remaining flames of the destroyed Meramon began to move back in together and re-form and light up blue "let's see if an ultimate level can be a challenge to me welcome back BlueMeramon" she said the Bluemeramon fell to his knees the moment he was created "If you have any mercy then _kill me_." he begged Dexmon simply shrugged.

"if you're not gonna fight me then..." Dexmon said raising it's claw up in the air then slamming down crushing BlueMeramon not even leaving a spark of BlueMeramon left "I'll squish you. That's enough fighting for one day" it finished then doing something no digimon would expect de-digivolving Dexmon wrapped it's self in a blue data cocoon as it burst open no digimon stood there instead a human 15 year old girl her long curly black hair swaying in the breeze created a long with her hair swaying so did her long purple dress with a green X on both sides in her hand a D-Tector with a Black and grey coloration "so what to do now? hmm rest the day then destroy more digicores. I'm in the mood for some thing rare to eat maybe a Devimon I'm in the mood for Ice-cream" he said cocky as they walked through the digital world as they walked the skies swirled with black clouds and red lightning struck the ground a large gate rose up from the ground 7 symbols engraved in it "what is that?" a large engraving above the gate's door began to move and swirl as large spider like creature with7 legs each one speared with a sword one of the symbols above the swords "hello Amy I am Ogudomon the ruler of Sin and I want your help or I will send your lingering soul out of this realm and into the gate of sin!"

* * *

><p>In the Tokyo airport plenty of people were hurrying for their planes andor bags one kid near the exit seemed the most depressed one there he had flat chestnut hair, brown eyes and standing quite tall. he wore a watch, tracksuit bottoms and a black t-shirt with a red skull on it his backpack swung over his shoulder a phone in the net pocket on the side

"Time for a fresh start and this time I'm not gonna get used again" he said walking out the front door "no more friends well except one" he said looking over is shoulder at his backpack "hey Patamon you can come out now" he said carefully swinging the backpack in front of him and opening it a small orange pig bat thing jumping out "hey Jake so this is Tokyo?" he asked happy he seemed an opposite to the depressed human in front of him

"yeah Patamon this is Tokyo a fresh start for you and me" he said as he finished his sentence a cab pulled over and Jake put Patamon back in the backpack


	5. Chapter 5

A/n-Thanks Porque ella estaba enamorada for the three OC's sorry I didn't really like the nicknames you gave and there are no good crests I've wrote this twice people are still giving me OC's for good crests but there are some villain crests left the remaining ones are in the new revised forum page and I want to get started with the story line as quick as I can so in exactly ONE MONTH from today I'm gonna start and any crests that aren't filled I'll fill myself with my own OC's.

And one last thing if you want to give a side villain or maybe even a side Digidestined I had an idea for later on I can do this with my own OC's but If you want to give an OC feel free I need 6.

REMEMBER ONE MONTH!

Alexander and Chandler Freiman and Mina Yoshino

In the Odaiba High School a large purple spider like monster, a massive two headed turtle with a tree in his back and A Small blue dragon with red wings and horns asking 3 kids to go with them sorry wait I'm getting to ahead of myself let me go back a few hours.

OK an ordinary Odaiba Apartment nice family talking with each other at breakfast A nice normal family now here is the home of the main characters for the chapter an apartment with beer cans and bottles along the floor and an unconscious drunk on the floor after being knocked out by his 16 year old son Alexander Freiman his son had red hair spiked up into a mess his violet eyes filled with rage. He wore a red shirt with a red radioactive symbol in the middle and some wore out Levis, a necklace with a heart pierced by an arrow moving in the motion of his punch one scar across his eye not damaging it just a scar.

"Gambling son of a... Hey Chandler we better go" he said behind to his 14 year old bother behind him Chandler Freiman He's a redhead like his brother also spiky hair except he was wearing a cap, He has ruby eyes, His slender frame under A black shirt with a white skull in it, Some navy jeans and Black Jordan´s His necklace with his initials C-O-F dangling from his neck

"Dad drunk again. right lets go then" he said Alexander slipping on his All-Star shoes, with the Chuck Taylor name as they both walked out and down the apartment hall to number 128 they knocked to be greeted by Alexanders best friend Mina Yoshino or for Obvious reasons Yoshi she has White Shoulder Length hair and Pink eyes, She wore a White, collared shirt, long sleeved, A Plaid skirt, Black shoes, black knee high socks.

"Hey Yoshi you wanna go out for a bit?" Alex said to her as the three walked out and to the local park and sat down under a shady spot Chandler had already walked off for something.

"Alex, Chandler one Question why haven't you told the police about your dad yet the scar across your eye is from him you have to tell someone!" she said looking over to her best friend

"Mina I cant me and Chandler will be separated I...I cant have that" he said to her looking up "he's all I got" he said depressed as Mina looked at her friend she really did feel for him she leaned over to him and wrapped her arms around his kissing him on the cheek Chandler then walking in breaking the sweet moment up

"aw sweet I'll leave you alone" He said smirking at them but as if Chandler was the only one who could ruin it a large whirlpool in the sky and the small blue dragon, The spider and the turtle came out and landed so this is where we came in.

"Hello Mina Yoshino, Alexander Freiman and Chandler Freiman I am Ebonwumon and we need you Alexander and Mina" he said to them as Chandler looked confused.

"and what about me?" he said to them as The spider looked at him and communicated with him telepathically

_You see Chandler I am Ogudomon and you see the turtle and the dragon will take your brother and his friend but I need you they are on the evil side and they have already taken control of their minds and it is irreversible so I need you to free them and destroy the evil please come with me_

he said as he and Chandler glowed and disappeared.

"We can save your brother Alex but we need your help please come with us and Mina in the digital world your Albinism is no cause for alarm their is no disease there" The turtle said as they both agreed

"Anything to save my brother from that thing"

"Ok then Alex, Yoshi lets go and Alex here's your partner digimon" Ebonwumon said as a small tiger like digimon with a red tuft of hair on his head and a golden necklace with a green gem in it "Here is Liollmon" he said as the whirlpool that was still in the sky absorbed them all in.

A/n-I already know that this is not my best opening but remember ONE MONTH TILL I START!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n-Thanks c0nV3Rs3-LuVr for your OCs and thank you Connor for your OC.**

**Openings 2**

**part one-The navy dragons**

The high streets where coated in rain as was everyone who walked the sidewalks the only sounds heard where the odd chit chat and a deafening security alarm. The alarm rung from a jewelers on the high street the shop window was smashed every diamond necklace,ring, bracelet and earing where gone and the till was on the floor emptied of any notes or coins the police cars began the race to the scene as police officer walked up to the shops owner and began questioning "sir may you please tell us who looted your store?" he asked as the owner seemed panicked as he stuttered his words "I...It wa...w...was...THEM!" he yelled pointing at the roof from the building across from him specifically two figures one looked human but was clad in armor and is face was designed to resemble a dragon the one next to him was human and dressed in a brown opened collared shirt on top off and black T-shirt plus a pair of black trackies the only unusual thing was he wore a black hockey mask on top of a black ski mask covering his face from sight the mask inscribed with a navy blue dragon "what the?" The officer asked stunned by the oddness of the two he then noticed the bags over their shoulders they where heavy and chunky he immediatly assumed they where the bags of jewels "hello officers of Odaiba my name well that is classified as is my friend here's but we are the Navy Dragons and now we leave" he said dramatically as the began to sprint to the ledge and began to bound from building to building with ease the officer and shop owner stunned beyond belief bounding across a streets length woth such ease "now you dont see that every day" the officer said mouth wide open dropped as low as it can.

**part two-The Liones**

In the middle of the Odaiba park a 15 year old girl with her _pet lizard _were laid in the grass waiting for someone. her name is Katalina Lione Her jet black hair that reaches just a bit past her shoulders spread out on the grass and bangs that don't completely cover her eyes, a red cap next to her body. Chocolate brown eyes gazing up and tan colored skin. She wore a black cami shirt with a red mid-sleeve jacket over it, white shorts, and red shoes.

The _Lizard _next to her was her digimon Agumon (The 2006 version with the red bands) he was just looking at the sky to but then shooting up sniffing the air his eyes turning into yellow with black slits growling angrily "Digimon".

"is it my brother's digimon?" Kat asked looking for whatever Agumon was smelling

"No no it's not and he's there! **Spitfire Blast!**" he said firing a large blast of flames at two figures in the distance one of them lunged forward a destroyed the spitfire blast then landing on the floor and sprinting up to Agumon kicking him in the face Katalina then getting a good look at the digimon she'd heard about it on the news two robbers had broke into a jewelers and one of them was described to look exactly like him

"hey Sealsdramon wait up will ya!" a voice yelled from further in the park as the second figure from the roof ran up to Katalina and Sealsdramon he had an incredibly large bag with him too "Sealsdramon wait up. Why hello there did my friend here hurt you?" he said grinning at Katalina she didn't really want to talk to them they were crooks but he seemed sweet

"He did't hurt me but he did hurt Agumon" she said pointing at her knocked out digimon

"Oh I'm so sorry for Sealsdramon's behavior. ahh here as a token of my apology" he said rooting around his pocket then pulling out a golden necklace placing it in her hands Then a very loud angry voice yelling at him

"HEY what you doing with my sister!" the 16 year old Blaine Lione yelled running up to them with his digimon Guilmon. Blaine had Jet black hair with the tips of it spiked up, chocolate brown eyes, tan colored wore a Black short sleeve shirt with a blue vest that has black stripes going through the middle (always keeps unbottoned), blue semi baggy jeans with blue shoes, black gloves.

"And what did you do Agumon!" Guilmon said growling at Sealsdramon his eyes the same Agumon's had gone

"He attacked me first!" Sealsdramon yelled his blue robotic eye turning a deep red

"I was apologizing oh and where are my manners I'm James, James Peters"

"well if you guys are done battling we need your Help!"a booming voice commanded as the three teens looked up to see a large phoenix who then opening a gate adsorbing them al in

A/n Iknow rused endin


	7. Chapter 7: Advertise

Ok Sorry Every one for the incredibly long wait feel free to yell and scream at me for it but I need help desperately.

***Wanted***

**Writer To Help Write This Fic or even feel free to write yourself.**

**Will Pay in Shout Outs Every Chapter.**

**If Not Interested Please Recommend Some One Who Will.**

***Must Know Digimon.**

***Need Account.**

***Will be willing to use the arc I have ready.**

***Wont Completely block me out and take nothing I say.**

***If it's not working will be okay with being fired(Probably wont happen though).**

***If your OC is in the fic dont go make them the main character share the spotlight.**

**With That if your interested PM or Review.**

But a bit more on why I need help I've tried about 25-30 times now and I cant get it right it either gives away everything I have planned or gives nothing when it should or doesn't come out right so I need a Writer.


	8. Chapter 8 bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


	9. Who's been telling people I'm Dead?

**Who's been saying im dead?**

**I am sorry I've been on holiday and when i got back i was busy as hell i have exams so i haven't been on and my cousin seems to have hacked my account to piss me off and said i was dead and published some stuff under my name I am so sorry to every one the things haven't been published by me are The Ulti Region, Power Rangers Academy and YuGiOh Darkstar Industries those you guys can have and if any one wants to help me write stuff feel free but i am not dead but i do have my cousins account now D-Reaper 0.2 so i have hacked that myself and he aint getting that back so i have two now I AM NOT DEAD! i just have a £$%& for a cousin i do apologize.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok to everyone who wrote in an OC for war of the crests Sins V sovereigns i apologize but im not gonna write this im pretty sure everyone knows that by now BUT i am gonna write a new digimon fic that i am defiantly gonna you know write.

Digimon Memories Hunters

and I thought id put the forum into this one too so if anyone who reads this fic can see what i want if someone wants to.

So what im gonna need for this one is well no humans just digimon and you guys can pick what digimon and there personality they have yay for you BUT it must fill the required soul properly.

and souls are special things in chosen digimon from each type

1-Dragon Soul

2-Beast Soul

3-Bird Soul

4-Angel Soul

5-Aqua Soul

6-Metal Soul

7-Demon Soul

8-Insect Soul

But like i did in this fic you can also be the villains there are 8 but i want 3 slots to myself they can be any digimon you want from any type as long as they are bad ass!

my 3 are

Lilithmon

Belezemon

Mervamon

so to make it easier for me put info into this

Digimon (This also counts as their name):

Gender (I know some one was gonna say that digimon aren't divided into gender but who cares some digimon HAVE to be male some HAVE to be female someone gonna say angewomon,Sauyamon and Lilithmon are men? S.G i have a weird feeling your gonna say something on that.)

Personality:

Fears:

Strengths:

Digivolution Line:

I think that should be it if i missed anything that should be on put it in anyway


	11. Chapter 11: More Adverts!

**A/n-Ok just to clarify the thing that i put on before was well an advert and to awnser some questions from ****Super Garurumon.**

**1#-the villain digimon do NOT have the special souls they digivolve through normal means.**

**2#-Hero digimon MUST have a special soul.**

**3#-No other people submit more than one i just wanted to put some of my very, very favorite digimon into the fic.**

**guys can pick what digimon and there personality they have yay for you BUT it must fill the required soul properly.**

* * *

><p>Souls are special things in chosen digimon from each type once in a generation and what type of digimon can use the soul.<p>

1-Dragon Soul-Dragon Digimon, Fire Digimon.

2-Beast Soul-Beast man digimon, Beast digimon.

3-Bird Soul-Bird Digimon.

4-Angel Soul-Angel Digimon.

5-Aqua Soul-Fish Digimon, Deep Diver Digimon.

6-Metal Soul-Android Digimon, Metal Empire Digimon.

7-Demon Soul-Demon Digimon.

8-Insect Soul-Plant Digimon, Incect digimon.

* * *

><p>But like i did in this fic you can also be the villains there are 10 but i want 3 slots to myself they can be any digimon you want from any type as long as they are bad ass!<p>

my 3 are

LadyDevimon to Lilithmon

Astamon to Beelezemon

Wingdramon to Slayerdramon

* * *

><p>So to make it easier for me put info into this<p>

Digimon (This also counts as their name):

Gender (I know some one was gonna say that digimon aren't divided into gender but who cares some digimon HAVE to be male some HAVE to be female someone gonna say angewomon,Sauyamon and Lilithmon are men?):

Soul:

Personality:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Digivolution Line (From Champion to Mega UNLESS your a villain then it's just ultimate and mega.):

I think that should be it if i missed anything that should be on put it in anyway.

* * *

><p>Oh and if you picked a villain and fill something that I'm not gonna reveal how though but something better will happen to your guy than the rest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If your reading this on the War Of The Crests: Sins V Sovereigns then look on the Digimon Memory Hunters fic to submit the character OR just PM me them cause I've had someone greif me on having all my characters in the reviews.<strong>


End file.
